


Snow Days

by Bam4Me



Series: Learning to Live Again [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl
Genre: Ageplay, Arty is nervous about being little, Arty made the decisions TO be little, Footie Pajamas, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, and so it LOOKS like dub-con but its not, and while i didnt actually write that part, because i am all about negontiation, his family would never force this on him if he wasnt willing, i spelled that wrong sorry, it just looks a little off because hes so nervous about it, kind of, little!arty, that it looks like sometimes hes being coersed but really he wants it, you can bet your sweet bippy that him and butler negotiated the fuck out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis could be a little jumpy and a little reclusive now days, that's just fact. Butler isn't gonna let that stop him from helping him whenever he can though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my trash blog GatersGoneWild.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't worry, the sequel will have MUCH more ageplay in it, just wanted to get this out now, and maybe can I have feedback because I have not actually been nervous about a fic for YEARS till this one???
> 
> EDIT: OH MY FUCKING GOD IM ABOUT TO SCREAM I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT TO ACTUALLY ATTACH THIS TO THE SERIES IT'S PART OF I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!!!!

“I don’t actually understand why we’re doing this in the first place.”

 

Butler froze in place for a moment, honestly not sure if Artemis was actually admitting to not knowing something, or if he was trying to throw the bodyguard off, but ended up sighing, and sliding into the chair next to the wary looking teenager. It was snowing outside, and it was already deep and heavy. Artemis had been sitting in one of the bay windows on the second floor, looking at it with a childlike wonder that Butler could barely ever remember seeing on his face before.

 

Butler had been trying to coax Artemis back into his bedroom to change into something warmer than the tee shirt and khakis his mother had convinced him to wear that morning. It was much warmer inside the house than it was out, but the house was so big and, even the renovations to the old manor couldn’t keep the slight draft out of it. Butler had decided to try and get him into something warmer for the day, and maybe convince him to go into the play room with the twins to watch movies. Artemis needed to relax more.

 

Artemis was about to go outside more, what with him not wearing suits much anymore. His mother said she barely recognized him in sweats now, and no way would any of the workers, but now it was winter. There was no crop to be harvested with this much snow on the ground, and he found himself outside in it often. Of course, not when it was coming down in feet like this. By the looks of it, they might actually be snowed in for a few days.

 

Butler leaned in and pulled Artemis against his side, frowning at the cold skin he felt. “Artemis, what’s upset you?”

 

Artemis made a low growling noise in his chest, sounding like an upset kitten. “You and Mama, always… always trying to get me to do things like a little kid. Maybe I don’t want to play nice with Myles and Beckett. Maybe I want to keep looking out the window.”

 

Butler nodded against the teen’s head, smiling against the soft hair. “That’s alright. But you’re cold right now. You need something warm if you’re going to sit in a breezy window all day.”

 

Artemis sighed out, still leaning against Butler’s side. “Alright.”

 

***

 

“It’s footed.”

 

Butler smiled at the disbelieving look on Artemis’ face. “Arty, if you want to sit in the window all day, that’s fine, but you need something to keep you warm.”

 

The pajamas were soft, light fleece, and it even had a hood, but there were feet on the ends of both legs, and a zipper running all the way down the left leg for easy access. It was baby blue with a white tummy on it, and softer than anything.

 

And Artemis way pouting at it. Butler just kept kneeling in front of the undressed teen, who was only wearing a pair of black briefs and a pout on his face, and grinned, holding out the legs for Artemis to step into. Artemis finally conceded, stepping into the soft fleece and watching Butler zip it up for him. “Arms in the sleeves now.”

 

Butler repeated the earlier actions, holding out one sleeve at a time for Artemis to put his hands through till the thin fingers were sticking out of either end. It was kind of big on him, but Butler thought that was a good idea. Artemis had bad enough circulation that he got cold easily, and footie pajamas were essentially a blanket. The bigger, the better.

 

Butler grinned at the small boy, finishing off the action of dressing him by pulling the big blue hood up over Artemis’ head. Artemis just pouted at him.

 

Artemis looked away from him, cheeks turning pink. “I’m warm now. Can I go back to my window?”

 

Butler thought about it. “Hmm, how about lunch first?”

 

***

 

The kitchen had voices in it when they got closer to it, and normally that wouldn’t bother Artemis any, but right now he felt like a two year old, following after Butler like a duckling while dressed as an infant would be. No one seemed to bat an eye at them though, other than his mother’s smile at him and his father saying hello to Butler, but Artemis still felt a pink flush on his cheeks. He was glad he hadn’t pulled the hood Butler had put over him back down, big eyes peering out from under it to see his brothers at the table while Juilet attempted to get them to eat lunch.

 

Butler startled him just a little when his hand went to Artemis’ elbow, but he tried not to jump at it, letting the bodyguard guild him over to the table to sit next to his mother. The woman turned to him, immediately cooing at how cute he looked in the soft pajamas.

 

It felt weird. It was like he was wearing a very big blanket, and the only actual thing he was wearing under was his pants, and so he felt a little underdressed right now… but also… swaddled? He felt warm and swaddled right now. He hid a small smile in his mother’s neck when she pulled him into her.

 

The others of course knew about their plan to try and re teach Artemis to be human by way of regression, and Artemis couldn’t actually deny that he thought it might be working, but he wasn’t sure how everyone else felt about it. Juliet acted like it seemed a good idea to her, and so she’d probably talked with Butler over it a while, but Myles and Beckett seemed like they were still young enough to not fully understand it at all. Of course, Myles understood it more, and had tentively approved, but Beckett only really cared at all if Artemis was going to play with him or not. Otherwise, why should he?

 

Of course, Artemis was worried about his after. Artemis Senior seemed to be fairly indifferent about it. Sometimes a frown would cross his face, but he never said anything against the way his wife would baby their oldest, coddling him in a way she’d only ever actually done to the twins before. He wouldn’t say anything when he found Butler trying to get Artemis to play with leggos, or dressing him like an infant. He never even said anything against it the few times that he’d come into a sitting room to find Artemis watching a cartoon or children’s movie with a rapt attention that he’d never had for television when he was a child before.

 

Of course, on all four occasions, he had scolded Artemis for sitting so close to the tv and pulled him back a few feet. Artemis wasn’t sure if that meant he approved or not, but it was nice to know that he wasn’t being ignored by his father.

 

Maybe his father just didn’t know how to deal with his teenage-supposed-to-be-adult son being treated like a child. Artemis knew he barely knew how to deal with it himself.

 

Angeline pulled back from her son with a bright smile and went back to her conversation with Artemis Senior when Butler appeared behind the two of them and set a plate in front of Artemis.

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the grilled cheese cut into four triangles, and chicken cutlets on the plate. It wasn’t all that odd of a mixture, but Artemis had the oddest feeling that Butler was actually trying to make it look childish right now.

 

He tilted his head back to see Butler staring down at him with a small smile, and gave him one back. Butler just smiled wider and ruffled his head on top of the pajama hood and went back to the other side of the kitchen again.

 

Artemis turned back to the table and grabbed a triangle to nibble on, his feet sliding smoothly against the floor in the footie pajamas. They had grips on the bottom, but when Artemis used the side of his foot, it was smooth and the same fleece as the rest of it. A small purring noise came out of his chest without him realizing, startling most of the others in the room into staring at him, but he was just staring at the plate while moving his feet against the smooth tile on the floor still, off in his own little world while he let his thoughts drift to the experiment that had nearly blown up half his lab that morning before his mother had decided it was a much better day for being young than causing trouble.

 

He was content right now.

 

***

 

Being young… no, little. It’s what they called it in ageplay forums and on the internet. He’s not an _ABDL_ , he didn’t want to wear diapers and sleep in a crib like an infant.

 

Hell, if you asked him, Artemis would probably tell you he didn’t like being little at all. That he found it undignified and would rather be doing other things, but Mama and Butler still didn’t agree.

 

Why, Mama, that mean old lady, that the _gall_ to call him a sweet little boy just that afternoon at lunch. How dare she.

 

Artemis pouted into the soft couch pillow, laying in a sitting room on his stomach while Myles, just a few feet from the couch, did some sort of physiological experiment on Beckett. It looked kind of like he was trying to hypnotize him into stealing all the cookies in the kitchen. Artemis snorted, before jumping just a little in place when he felt a hand on his back. A big hand.

 

Butler held him still though, not letting him get up before Butler instead moved to press into the muscles there. Artemis let out an undignified noise.

 

Butler and him had always been tactile. Butler was the one who had given him hugs and helped him with everything as a child. Butler and him hardly ever _had_ a personal bubble around each other, they were so used to not actually needing to keep their hands to themselves, but ever since Artemis had come back to life, it was like everyone around him needed to touch to make sure he was still there.

 

For the most part, Artemis bared it like nothing was wrong. His mother had always been trying to get him to accept hugs, and the twins barely actually knew him long enough to tell that he’d never liked touching. But it’s like someone had come around and popped his bubble entirely, and Artemis felt a little raw and upset about it sometimes.

 

But, Butler touching him, that was _normal_ , and Artemis relaxed into the cushions with a deep purr coming from his chest. Laying on his front like this, it felt a little bit like a boat engine might be trapped in his chest, but it wasn’t bad, and Artemis leaned up into Butler’s touch. That felt amazing.

 

But yeah, don’t tell anyone, Artemis might actually like being a little. It felt like everything made more sense when he let Butler make the decisions most of the time. And, it’s not like Butler made _all_ the decisions. He asked Artemis’ opinion too. Like, like, when he got the footie pajamas! He asked if Artemis wanted to wear blue or green! He didn’t just shove the blue one at Artemis, he gave him a _choice_ , and that was very nice of him. And, the other day, when Butler was helping him in the bath, he even asked what bubble scent Artemis wanted.

 

It’s not like his will was leaving or anything, just that the really stupid decisions weren’t there anymore. Artemis had never been good at taking care of himself in the first place, and now he didn’t need to worry about it anymore.

 

Like, now he slept and ate more, which, though he’d not admit to it under penalty of death, it _did_ make him feel a lot better, which is nice, because he used to fall asleep at odd hours before, and then stay up for days at a time.

 

Butler smiled at Artemis’ back when the purring went up a level in sound, digging harder into the tense muscles until they turned into mush under his fingers. He was leaning over the back of the couch to reach the boy, who seemed ready to drift off at any moment, purring contentedly under his hands.

 

Artemis just didn’t see why he had to be a big boy all the time. If he did that, he was gonna go crazy in the head because his brain won’t shut up at him again, but this way, his brain shut up just fine, and that made Artemis happy, because h didn’t think he’d ever be able to actually to get quiet enough without this.

 

He let his mind drift off while thinking about it. He wasn’t sure if he actually fell asleep or not, but when he blinked his eyes open next, he could still feel his chest rumbling, and was pretty sure he was pressed against Butler’s chest while the bodyguard carried him to his room.

 

Things are pretty good right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my trash blog GatersGoneWild.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like it, you don't need to leave a comment, a kudos will do, but if you have any feedback, I would love that.


End file.
